x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Curse of Frank Black
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "The Curse of Frank Black" is the sixth episode of the second season of Millennium. Synopsis On Halloween, Frank has an eerie night full of unsettling coincidences that seem to be related to a childhood incident when he himself once went Trick-or-Treating. Summary On Halloween, Millennium Group member Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) is carving a jack-o'-lantern while preparing to take his daughter Jordan (Brittany Tiplady) trick-or-treating. As he leaves to collect her, he notices a demonic figure watching him from across the street. That night, Jordan deliberately passes by one house, telling Black that it is haunted. Black tells her there are no such thing as ghosts, but is reminded of a moment from his past. In a flashback, we see a five-year-old Black being dared by his friends to knock the door of the same house; a man named Crocell (Dean Winters) answers and invites Black inside. Crocell is a Second World War veteran, and he explains the meaning of Halloween to Black, telling the boy that it is the one night of the year that ghosts walk among the living. Crocell hopes that it is his chance to commune with the friends he lost in the war, and is dismayed when the young Black dismisses the possibility of ghosts. After bringing Jordan back to her mother, Catherine (Megan Gallagher), Black is driving home when he notices several youths egging a house—the house he once shared with Catherine and Jordan, and in which his friend Bob Bletcher was killed. He goes inside, and overhears several teenagers gathered in the basement trying to scare each other with the story of Bletcher's murder. Black interrupts, scaring off the youths—and is again reminded of his past, recalling his reaction when Crocell was found to have committed suicide. As Black leaves the house, he picks up an egg carton discarded by the fleeing teenagers and throws the remaining eggs at the walls. When Black arrives home, he leafs through the day's mail, finally noticing that the numbers "268" and the letters "ACT" have been appearing to him throughout the day, including Crocell's door number being 268. Black takes these coincidences to be pointing him towards a Bible verse, Acts of the Apostles 26:8—"why should it be thought incredible by you that God raises the dead?". Black then hears something moving in his attic, and investigates. He discovers Crocell's ghost, who claims to have been sent back to warn Black that he should abandon his work with the Millennium Group, and return to live with his wife and child instead. Crocell warns that Black will end up as lonely as he did, but when Black dismisses this, the spirit vanishes. The following day, Black returns to his old house to clean up where it was egged. As he cleans, he momentarily glimpses the same demonic figure as the day before, but he ignores it and continue his work. Background Information Production *Throughout the entire episode the number 268 keeps appearing on all kinds of things: matches, envelopes, clocks, car plates, houses, a radio and on TV (to name a few). Frank's car also dies at the mileage of 26008. *Frank's computer display reads: "Welcome Frank. There are 790 days remaining." Cast and Characters *Lachlan Murdoch (Hobo) previously played Boy in The X-Files episode "The Jersey Devil" and Right Fielder in "Home". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black Also Staring *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black Guest Starring *Dean Winters as Mr Crocell Featuring *A.J. Adamson as 5-year-old Frank Black *Lachlan Murdoch as Hobo *Kett Turton as Ghost Storyteller *Shaun Toplass as 14-year-old Frank Black *Simon Farrar as ACTS Security Officer References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Curse of Frank Black, The =Episode Navigation=